


A rather unusual morning

by insanityintensifies



Series: Bonus (nsfw) Snippets from the Stripper AU [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Filthy Compliments?, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Whispered Declarations of Love, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon wakes up before Melkor. And decides to make the best of it, before his Master wakes up; providing a nicer way to wake up at early hours.</p><p>I wanted something happy and Mairon has a lot of feelings about Melkors genitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rather unusual morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortskirtleatherjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/gifts).



> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. It does not show the authors opinions about the Main Verse version of Angbang. Please keep that in mind while reading this.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [@insanityintensifies](https://insanityintensifies.tumblr.com/)

It was unusual for Mairon to wake up before Melkor, normally the older man woke up hours before him. He pushed himself up a bit to look at the digital clock on the nightstand with half lidded eyes. 4:30, half an hour before the other man usually had to get up. Letting his eyes wander over the half exposed chest of his partner -as much as he was able to see it in the darkness- then up his strong neck and over his face, contoured by the raven hair, a soft smile spread over Mairon's sleepy features. When he was sleeping like this Melkor's expression was softer, more peaceful than usual.

Dreamily he brushed his fingertips over the others cheekbones and afterwards traced his lips with the softest of touches, these perfect lips he so much loved to be kissed by, to be marked by, to be devoured by. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss to Melkor’s lips, closing his eyes. “You are everything to me.” he murmured, his voice quieter than a whisper. His hand trailed lower, tracing Melkor's jawline before he ran it along the muscles of his neck. Lying down again he pulled the covers over both of them, shuffling closer until their bodies were touching, skin against skin, sharing each other's warmth. Still incredibly careful not to wake him Mairon began tracing the muscles of his Master's broad chest, over soft skin and the occasional scar he let his fingers wander, softly rubbing the hardening nubs on the others pecs until he heard a soft sight fall from the older man's lips. Smiling to himself he shuffled a bit lower, his fingertips moving to trail over the other man's abs. He couldn't help but admire his Master's body, every time he saw him bare. His own muscles were almost nonexistent compared to the others broad, muscled body. Seeing these muscles strain when he brought the other pleasure was something he would never tire of.

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and all sleepiness vanished from his body. Cautiously pulling his Master’s legs further apart he slowly moved his body further down the bed. Now completely hidden under the covers he slowly crawled over the taller man's nearest leg so he was kneeling between them. Keeping his upper body leaned down as not to pull the blanket off the other, he ran his hands softly up Melkor's tights and up to his pelvis where the older man's semi-erect length was lying against his lower stomach.

With a smile on his lips he leaned even further down, placing kisses on the others heavy balls, before he licked over the kissed skin, softly dragging his tongue over the sensitive area. Hesitating ever so slightly he sucked one of the orbs into his mouth, rolling it and lavishing it with his tongue. During the act his nose was sitting against the base of his Master's hardening member and he inhaled the others musky and earthy, and a little sweaty, scent deeply. Letting the small globe slip out of his mouth he repeated the action on the other side and was rewarded with a low groan coming from above. Satisfied that he hadn't woken the other up, or else Melkor would be quieter, he sucked on the scrotum seam lightly after he had let the second testicle slip from his wet mouth as well. Gently sucking and nibbling his way up he finally ran the tip of his tongue up the prominent  vein on the underside of his Master's length. Once he had reached the head he placed a soft kiss to the very tip of the erection. Big, warm and inviting Melkor's arousal lay against his stomach and although he could barely see anything he knew exactly what it looked like. The engorged head, to him most beautiful when it glistened with precum or saliva, the sensitive frenulum, the two long, prominent veins that ran from the head all the way down to the thick base, Mairon had never seen such an impressive example, unmatched in length and girth in his experiences.

He still remembered the first time he had seen Melkor completely erect and freed from restricting trousers. Back then it had made his chest tighten and his throat run dry, he would have never expected it to fit anywhere. A thought he could only laugh about these days. But even in his almost terrified state back then he had felt this strange fascination with the taller man's genitalia. His first question had been if he was allowed to touch it, his second if he was allowed to explore with his mouth rather than his fingers. Mimicking the same thing he had done back then he licked a shy line over the slit on top, savoring the taste of his Master, before he gently took the head between his lips. Mairon did not move, simply let it sit inside his hot mouth, resting on his tongue, filling him with the distinct taste that was completely and utterly _**Melkor**_ until the older man began to squirm a little. It was almost unnoticeable, but he knew his Master long enough. Placing both of his hands on the others hips he let go of the arousal, letting it slip out like a lollipop, before he began showering it with kisses; small adoring kisses, leaving no centimeter untouched by his lips.

Afterwards he gently lay his head down against the others hip bone, nudging his nose against the throbbing length directly in front of him playfully. If he wasn't wrong he still had fifteen minutes before Melkor would have to wake up and he wanted to time everything perfectly.

Trying to catch as much breath as possible in the thick air under the blanket, he let the hand his head wasn't currently resting on ghost over his Master's length and testicles. At ten minutes of remaining time he pushed himself up again slightly. Wasting no time he took the head of the taller man's arousal into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down excruciatingly slowly, taking in more and more of the long member. Hollowing his cheeks to provide more friction he felt a wave of warmth wash over him that had nothing to do with the temperature under the covers. Mairon thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of utter fullness once his Master was buried inside his throat completely. Closing his eyes he focused entirely on the feeling; the warmth that filled his gullet, the throbbing sensation of Melkor's pulse thrumming against the inner walls of his throat, the knowledge that his Master always cherished the times he took him so far in.

His nose brushed over the others pelvis and he would have smiled if he could; Melkor kept himself almost completely hairless, but on rare times like these an almost unrecognizable stubble of hard black hair grew on his pubic area, well, unrecognizable even for Mairon until his nose was scratched by it when he deepthroated him.

Even slower than before he pulled back, only letting the taller man's length slip out half way before he sank back down, _moaning_ around the intrusion. The vibrations of his throat pulled a moan from his Master's chest; a deep, rumbling sound that was like music to his ears. Searching to elicit this beautiful noise from his master again he began rolling the others balls in his left hand, massaging ever so gently, while he began lavishing the underside of Melkor's thick shaft as best as he would while it was seated so deep inside his mouth. After a minute or so another moan was his reward and this time the sound went straight into his groins. He kept up his actions until it could only be seconds before the alarm would go off.

And indeed not even half a minute later the faint buzzing of his Master’s alarm woke him up. In the same moment he gave the others balls a firm squeeze. As if in reflex Melkor's legs were hooked over his shoulders and pressed down on his curled up body. Not a second later the older man pulled the covers off of both of them and even though he wasn't able to see clearly in the darkness he saw the outline of his Master, pushed up on his elbows, looking down at him. The member down his throat twitched and he took this as the sign he had been waiting for. Pulling away slightly, so that the most sensitive parts of the others arousal would be stimulated the most he looked up to the black figure that was his Master. Then, without warning he swallowed around his length, moaning from the sensation of his throat constricting around it, and pressed three of his fingers harshly against the others perineum, stimulating the bundle of nerves sitting there from the outside.

With a shout of his name, like he had _never_ heard before, Melkor came, spurting hot and deep inside his throat and when Mairon swallowed reflexively to drink it he could see the others whole body tensing up, the weight on his shoulders increasing tenfold, before it fell limp against the bedsheets. Panting slightly and now dazed from the orgasm that had hit him while there had still been a bit of sleepiness in his system Melkor let his legs fall from his submissive's shoulders. Mairon in turn pulled away, licking and sucking at the flacciating member to clean him, while he again massaged the others balls to guide him slowly through the aftermath of his orgasm. When he has finished cleaning his Master he uncurled from his position and crawled up the lie down next to the other.

" _Good morning, Master._ " he purred, nuzzling his face against Melkor's chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a dream." Melkor replied coldly. "About my needy, _insatiable_ submissive sneaking underneath the covers to explore, pleasure and worship me. And then I wake up and indeed you are cowering between my legs with my cock buried down your pretty little throat. Tell me, _Mairon_ , was it to your satisfaction? To hear me moan, to feel your Master squirm under your caresses?"

A small ball of uncertainty had built up in his chest and he stopped his movements, now laying still on his side next to Melkor who hadn't moved an inch or made any attempt to turn from his back. When he replied his voice was quiet, almost shy and he couldn't ban the hurt from it completely. "You were awake the whole time? It was all just an act to make me believe you were still sleeping? I thought... I thought I had been careful enough. I thought you... You trusted me enough not to wake up."

Finally his Master turned to his side, facing him, cupping his face gently in one of his big, scarred hands and running his thumb gently, reassuringly over his upturned cheekbone. "I have been asleep until my alarm rang, _little_ _one_. I trust you more than anyone."

The lump in his throat still didn't go away completely. "But then... How do you know how exactly you reacted?"

The low chuckle from the other spurred something within him he rather wanted to ignore at the moment.

"Because your mouth is _sinful_ , Mairon..." His Master's thumb now ran along his lower lip which was still damp from saliva. "And I know _exactly_ what it does to me." With these words Melkor leaned forward, guiding Mairon's head by his chin to meet him and claimed his lips in a kiss. The dam of insecurity inside him broke when Melkor's tongue pushed past his lips to taste the remains of himself in his submissive's mouth and he returned the kiss eagerly until they broke apart in desperate need for air. The warm, sated feeling from earlier returned and with his Master's hand now stroking his hair it was even stronger than it had been before.

While he was still lost in thoughts he didn't notice the taller man's hand leaving his hair and traveling down his side until Melkor gave his left buttcheek a tight squeeze that caught him off guard and caused him to gasp and arch his back so that he was closer to his Master, so that his own hardness was pressing against the other man's tight.

"Enjoyed yourself, have you?"

"Y-ahh-yes..." He replied with another gasp as his Master's hand wrapped around his length. "Your body is magnificent." He added dreamily, "All of you is... I could never get enough."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, too [@insanityintensifies](https://insanityintensifies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
